A Wolf's Love
by taykitten96
Summary: Terrie Longhorn is running away from her problems, her past. Where will she end up? How will life for her turn out? And will her past come back to haunt her and destroy her new life? Please read and find out. Oh and one more thing, she is a shape shifting wolf as well. Never done a summary before but I hope it was great. Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1: The New Wolf In Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and none of the characters in this story are mine except Terrie Longhorn. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I hope that you all enjoy my very first fan fiction! Thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

(Prologue)

Chapter 1: The New Wolf in Town

I ran and ran, hoping to forget my past and move on to a better life. The mixed greens of the forest surrounded me, blurring as I ran past the trees and assorted shrubbery. Back in my old home town in Colorado Springs, Colorado I had committed crimes, did time in the slammer, and through it all ended up wishing for repentance. Life for me was never good when I turned 13 and my real parents died in a car accident. I was sent to the orphanage with little hope of adoption. So with low spirits, I deduced my best plan of action was to lash out. To me it was the only way to protect myself from any more harm. In order to save what sanity of myself I had I ran from my problems. I mean, doesn't everyone? I wasn't a coward, in fact I was strong. Inhumanly strong that I could and should be placed in the category of supernatural. I was a shape shifter that transformed into a horse-sized wolf. My name is Terrie Longhorn and this is my story.

**I hope you all liked the first chapter of this story. I ask that any and everybody please review or leave any comments or supportive messages that I could hopefully incorporate into the next few chapters. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Anger Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**isclaimer: Twilight.****Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay on the second chapter. I have been swamped with getting ahead in school since I am a senior this year, and with babysitting and my drivers' te****st coming up, I lost track of time. But I am here now to deliver the next chapter on a plate of smoked jerky and a side of warm gooey pasta. So please enjoy till your full (^_^).**

(Paul's POV)

Chapter 2: Anger Problems

Pure unadulterated rage coursed throughout my body. I was on the verge of phasing and any little thing could set me off. This being a bad thing considering I was in my house and so close to my disgrace of a father, if you could even call him that much.

This was not good. I had never been this mad, I could feel it flowing through me, fuelling my wolf to lash out and kill. It wanted blood but I would not slaughter my last remaining relative, even if the thought sent waves of pleasure down my spine and brought an evil grin to my face. I would not sate my wolf's needs. I had to get out of here. So I took off towards the plentiful amount of dark green trees surrounding La Push and my house.

I threw open the front door, breaking it in the process, and ran at light speeds into the forest. The sound of clothes and my human skin shredding filled my ears. I could feel the beast inside taking over and I let it. I was too mad to care at the moment. Fuck what happens, fuck the rules, and fuck the alpha order! I was not in the mood; then again I never am.

Let me explain, I am known as Paul Lahote the man-whore of La Push and the most aggressive, most volatile, and most fucked up person around on the Quileute lands. Many stay away from me in fear that I would beat them to a bloody pulp or snap on their asses for annoying or bothering me in some way. I was like a ticking time bomb, ready to blow at any time on anyone that was around. This being one of those times but much more severe. My father had come home drunk once again and decided that I would be a great target to vent his shit on. I was already mad from our days run in with the red headed leech so you could imagine how this all played out. Yup, you guessed it. I SNAPPED! Big time.

I was soon engulfed in silver gray fur and running on all fours. I threw back my head and let an enraged massive howl escape from my muzzle. A few second after I felt some of the pack join my mind. And let me tell you this was definitely NOT the right time for them to go poking their fucking noses into my business. I was seeing red and I don't think I could stop myself from what was about to happen.

(Pack's POV)

'_Shit. What is wrong with Paul now' _stated Quil, who sounded somewhat alarmed at the howl that Paul let out.

'_I don't know but I've never seen him this mad before. Something really bad must have happened to have set him off this badly' _replied Sam in a concerned voice.

'_I can't even reach him through the mind link, he's too angry' _barked the alpha.

'_Wow, not even the alpha command can get to him. I wouldn't want to be in the persons shoes that set him off in the first place' _added Embry.

'_Or the poor people that suffer the results of his rampage'_ said Jared.

'_I so agree' _said Jacob as he ran with the others towards a pissed off Paul.

'_I want everyone to be on guard when we get there. Be prepared to fight as well. We need to calm Paul down enough that I can either talk to him or at least get him to stop rampaging about. Understood?' _ordered Sam in his alpha voice to the pack.

'_YES!' _replied the pack in unison.

(Paul's POV)

I was tearing through tree after tree. Snapping them like twigs and ultimately destroying the woods and myself in the process. I did not care either. I was taking my anger out on the forest instead of the people or my dad so that was sort of a good thing. I could not hear the packs' voices or Sam's alpha order through the mind link but I could still feel them residing in the back of my mind. It had surprised me that my wolf was not following the orders given by its alpha, but I guess that was to be expected with my numerous problems; mainly my anger.

I slammed into another tree, the force breaking it and causing it to collapse to the ground. The sound reverberated around me scaring off any wildlife that was near. A deer ran out in front of me. My guess was to get away from the danger, my raging wolf. Today was that innocent deer's last day of life for I lunged at it intent on killing it. My huge body landed right on top of its body crushing it to the ground and allowing me easy access to its throat. I sunk my pearly white teeth around its neck and snapped it. Warm liquid doused my muzzle and slipped into my mouth and down my own throat. It tasted kind of bitter but delicious all the same. This happed multiple more times to a variety of creatures before I continued on with the destruction of the trees.

I failed to see the five wolves appear to my left out of the brush and shrubbery of the woods. A few of them looked startled as well as shocked at the scene before them. Others looked prepared for a fight and that just seemed to make me angrier.

I snarled at them as I came to a stop, another tree falling to my destruction. Sam stepped forward a bit before I growled again. He roared at me, trying to command me to stop and calm down probably. I could not hear the command but felt a little of the pressure as it still affected me and my rank of only beta in the pack.

I jumped forward muzzle open and ready for its next victim. Sam dodged me and bit at my left front shoulder. I yelped in pain but ignored it as I continued to fight. We separated and Sam called forth the rest of the wolves to help capture me. I would have none of that. I was a born fighter and would not go down so easily.

I raced forward towards Quil tossing him and Embry into trees and onto the ground. Sam, Jared, and Jacob all came running after me and attacked from different sides of my bulky form. I managed to twist around and out of their grasp, narrowly escaping damage from Sam but not the other two, and bit down on anything I could get my teeth into. A few howls of pain were heard and many levels of damage were delt to all the wolves, including myself. The wounds I received did not seem to stop me though as I kept ramming down trees while the others seemed to be catching their breath. Hahaha, what losers!

I was still fucking steaming with unvented anger that I wanted to maim and hurt some more. Sam and the pack seemed to sense this because they all tensed as I turned to them.

Sam was alpha with four other huge ass wolves on his side and I was already weak and wounded from my rampage that I was bound to lose the fight eventually. Sam charged at me full force with Jared and Jacob trailing behind him. I waited, teeth bared and hackles raised, standing my ground. They reached me but before I could make a move they were pinning me down on the ground. Embry and Quil had ambushed me from behind when I was focused mainly on the three mutts ahead of me. I struggled and struggled to move or get away but my attempts were in vain for I was stuck.

I laid on the ground breathing heavily for what seemed like an hour but was only ten minutes before I heard something. My ears swiveled and I jumped a bit when the noise appeared. This seemed to amuse some of the pack but brought signs of joy to the others' eyes. Then I heard the noise again and just knew it was Sam trying to speak to my through the link.

'_Paul! Can you hear me?! CALM. DOWN. NOW! You need to calm down and stay still'_ ordered Sam with a mixture of his regular and alpha voices.

'_RRAAAAAAGGHH! MUST KILL! I NEED TO KILL THAT FUCKER! LET. ME. GOOO!'_ I snarled so viciously that it sent visible shivers down the others' spines.

'_Paul you need to calm down! You are not killing anyone. Just relax so we can let you go. Be glad you didn't hurt anyone—'_

'_Other than us' _interupted Quil, earning a snarl from me and Sam.

'—_or reveal the secret.' _finished Sam.

I seemed to have calmed down some to everybody so they let me up but stood warily behind and to the sides of me. I got up and shook out my fur that held tons of leaves, dirt, twigs, dried and wet blood. I then proceeded to sit back on my haunches.

'_Now Paul, who was it that you wanted to kill?'_ questioned Sam.

A snarl rippled through my chest and out of my muzzle. Just thinking about it started to make my blood boil over in rage. I felt the urge to rip his fucking face off and burry it like a bone; no pun intended.

'_Paul calm down.'_ stated Sam as he and a few of the others tensed at my snarling reply. Quil was the only one who seemed to laugh at my unintended joke though.

I reluctantly replied with, _'No one! Leave me the fuck ALONE!' _before I sat quietly waiting for Sam's reply.

'_You need to tell us so that we can prevent any of this, he gestured around him with his head and eyes, from happening again.'_

'_Fine. It was my fucking piece of shit dad! He came home drunk and decided to take it out on me but I was already pissed from the damned leech we ran into today that I snapped, literally, and almost killed him. Don't worry though your stupid secret didn't get out. I ran out of the house before I could actually harm that sun of a bitch!'_ I spat menacingly with vile dripping from every word I spoke.

'_Well then you need to figure out how to control your anger around him or better yet come stay with me and Emily till you can find a new place.' _replied Sam as we all got up to walk home.

The offer did sound appealing and I did not want to spend the rest of my days living in a shithole with that douche bag. Trying to stay calm when I knew any minute I could phase and kill his sorry ass. I decided to accept the offer but did not want to depend on them for anything but a place to stay for a while. Sam understood this and said not to worry.

'_We need to talk about your anger problems later when we get to the house Paul. This is becoming an issue and it keeps getting worse. You resisted the alpha command and destroyed much of the wildlife here. Your brothers can take you somewhat but even then only so much. Next time it could be humans. And remember, they don't heal like us… its permanent.' _informed Sam.

'_Yeah, whatever. But I will say this. I will NOT be seeing a shrink or taking anger management classes… ever. Got that Sam?'_ I warned.

'_We'll see Paul. For now let's get back to the house for food and recovery.'_ said Sam. I would have to agree with that though. I was starving. Just another perk of being a fucking horse-sized werewolf protector I guess. As I stood up I started to sway a bit until I found myself lying on the ground again. I yelped in pain and squeezed my eyes shut tight in hopes of stopping the jolts that rocketed all over my body. The others seemed to sense my discomfort and ran back over to me. Jared bent down and touched his nose to my right side. That too elicited a growl of pain from me. It would seem that I had broken a few ribs and bones in other places. I had claw marks scaring my body and cuts and bruises marring me all over. I had blood streaming from a few wounds still open from my rampage and the mutilated animals that I snacked on. Man I need to think more often and control my anger before I do something stupid like this again.

'_Man he looks real bad Sam. I don't think he can transform back or make it home on his own. I mean look at all of those wounds. He's practically covered in blood and he is not healing fast'_ Jared and Embry said worriedly.

'_Okay you guys will help me to carry him to the house without getting spotted. Be careful not to move him too much.' _ordered Sam.

They soon all picked me up and walked me back to Sam and Emily's where I would be patched up, fed, and reprimanded for my actions. Hah the good before the storm, typical Sam.

What I did not know was how my fate, my life, was going to be altered when a new special someone comes in from out of nowhere. Oh joy~….

**Okay, I hope you liked it. I increased the length but do not guarantee it will be this long all the time. Please review and give me some awesome comments. I write back to everyone who writes to me. Send me some ideas for a new story or for this one if you like. That would be great. Anyways thanks again! (^_^)****sorry for the delay on the second chapter. I have been swamped with getting ahead in school since I am a senior this year, **


	3. Chapter 3: Forks- A new Home, Hopefully?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. No profits were made from this story either.**

**Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. Please enjoy to your heart's content and till your werewolf meter is at its MAX!**

(Terrie's POV)

Chapter 3: Forks- A new home, Hopefully?

I had been wandering aimlessly for the past three and a half hours. I was great at numerous things but directions, or anything pertaining to that specific topic, were not among them. So it was safe to say that I was officially LOST. Great, out on my own for only a little bit and I get lost. Though, I should consider this an I-don't-care moment. Because when I left the orphanage I wasn't headed in any particular direction or place. Maybe getting lost would help me to escape my horrid past.

Deciding to ignore my past memories for a later time, I sped up my pace through the forest to find shelter for the upcoming night. I may be in unknown lands but hell if I was going to spend another night running without rest or sleep out in the exposed area of the trees.

I soon came upon a small cave opening five minutes later. It was surrounded perfectly with plants, bushes, vines, and tall oak and pine trees. A stream was just a few paces to the left of it, flowing with clear blue cold water. I loved it for a potential resting spot tonight compared to what I had slept in other past nights.

With the little energy I had left, I waltzed up and into the shelter of the cave's mouth. I proceeded to lie down on my belly resting my huge head on my front paws. Letting out a loud yawn, I allowed the dark recesses of sleep to take me into its comforting grip.

(Paul's POV)

I still could not believe I was seated in Sam and Emily's living room listening to the pack fight over chocolate chip muffins and Sam and Emily discussing who-knows-what in the kitchen. I didn't even know why I was here to begin with. Why was that? How the hell did I end up here? Oh yeah, alpha command. I was FORCED to come here against my will. Nothing new there though.

I was out on my day off of patrolling. Hah! My day off, imagine that. Hanging out by First Beach seemed like a great idea to get away from all the fucked up mess I was caught up in. Such a short lived moment when I received a call from Sam ordering me to come to his house so we could 'talk' about some 'things'.

Yeah right. I've been here for over an hour and no one has said one god damn thing. Not even one whisper on this 'something' we were to discuss. If we aren't talking about whatever it was Sam needed then I'm so out of this nut house.

Deciding I didn't care anymore I got up and started heading towards the open back door. As I was passing the kitchen every noise and person that belonged to those sounds halted. Crap. Can't I just go already. This shit is so boring, especially if I came here for NOTHING. I was getting angry. Not a good thing for anyone. Sam and the rest of the pack could tell I was getting irritated by my actions and facial expressions. Before I could leave Sam called me into the damn kitchen to finally talk about his whatever it was.

'**Paul, come here please. I need to discuss some things with you.'**Sam said in a monotone voice.

Turning around, fists clenching and unclenching at my side, I walked into the medium sized kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools. The pack was staring at us while eating their muffins. Geez were we providing them their entertainment? Fucking pricks. Why can't they mind their own damn business? Ignoring them, I turned my gaze towards Sam. He looked cautious but waited until I had calmed down some to begin.

'**I called you here because we need to talk about your anger problems Paul. You are a potential danger to the people we are trying to protect, your brothers as well as their imprints, and even yourself. Take yesterday's rampage as a perfect example.' **Sam stated, his eyes never wavering from my own.

'**We don't NEED to talk about shit! I can take care of myself as well as refrain from 'attacking' anyone. I'm not staying here to talk about my 'problems', especially not with you all.' **I bit out angrily as I stood from my chair at the counter and started to shake some.

What the fuck did they think they could do about my 'anger issues' anyway? Hell I've tried myself to stay calm but I could never get it. Something or another always sets me off, even for no good reason. My dad was mostly the cause of my outbursts if I had to blame someone. I've always had an uncontrollable temper. That sure as hell would not be changing anytime soon. Not unless I imprinted, became whipped, took anger management, or saw a therapist. None of that would be happening so why try to stop me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when some of the pack tensed a little in their seats and Sam took a step closer to me telling me to calm down.

'**Paul, you need to relax. And yes, we do need to talk about your anger issues because they are a problem for the pack and could cause some complications if the secret ever got out. We can't have you going berserk around town again. You killed too many animals and destroyed too many trees. We can't have that happen every time you get crazy or mad.' **He said trying to calm me and take control of the situation.

I calmed down a little bit but was still visibly shaking. I sat down and decided to see how this turned out. Hey, maybe I would be able to fight someone in the end if this didn't roll over right. I turned my cold gaze to my alpha and he silently took my stay as an answer to continue.

'**Ok Paul, now to go about this we need to know what is going on in your life a little to be able to comprehend what sets you off. Can you tell us anything that makes you angry, makes you want to fight or kill? And just so I don't have to repeat any of this to the pack they are here to listen and give input. I don't want any of you to fight while we discuss this topic either. Understood?'** asked Sam.

'**Understood boss man.' **yelled Quill.

'**Yeah, we understand. And no killing or getting angry Paul.' **stated Jared with the rest of the guys agreeing.

'**Whatever idiots.'** I tossed back as I decided to ignore their comments. I turned back to Sam to answer his stupid questions.

'**I have a few ground rules. One, I refuse to tell you guys anything about my personal life; it doesn't matter if we are pack. It's not happening. Second off, EVERYTHING can set me off. I don't know why and I don't know how. It's just in my nature I guess. I have always had an uncontrollable temper ever since I could remember. Third, I will not be going to anger management even if I am alpha commanded. I'll just want to rip whoever is near me apart. Now, what else do you want from me?'** I glanced around the kitchen taking in everyone's faces. The pack looked like a cross between shocked and a little confused, Sam looked to be bordering on angry, understanding and cautious while Emily looked to be understanding and cautious, like Sam. I grunted and just sat there awaiting their stupid comments.

'**Wow didn't know old Pauly had such big issues. Now I can see why he is so messed up.'** said Quill. I glared at him and started to shake. I'm so going to kill him!

'**If everything sets him off then maybe we should try to contain him in something or just keep him away from others.'** considered Embry.

'**Have you tried to meditate or stay calm at all? Maybe that could work.' **stated Jared as he took another mouth full of muffin. He was one of my best friends but sometimes I couldn't believe what he would say or do in certain moments.

'**Maybe Paul just needs to vent his anger once a day to keep calm every week? It could help in keeping his temper down and creating less of an uproar.'** Jacob said to Sam who was standing and listening to everyone's input. I on the other hand was getting pretty pissed at some of these idiotic dipshits.

I was shaking violently now and was ready to phase. Sam saw this and pushed me outside with some of the other members assisting him. I saw a blur of limbs and trees as I was being removed from the house. I heard myself snarl and snap at anyone that came close before the heat and anger engulfed me and I was in my wolf form growling, teeth bared.

Some of the pack backed up away from me because Sam commanded that I needed space as well as told them all to stay in human form; he did as well. I moved back and forth, to and fro. I was raging but not as bad as the other day. I was mad, but that was nothing new in my book. I was conflicted.

I had tried to stay calm but the rage just kept coming. It met me foot for foot, leg for leg, as I tried to stay calm and beat my inner beast. I wanted to be calm sometimes because I felt it would probably be nice not to hurt someone of phase every time I got angry over something. I wanted to enjoy life with a smile once in a blue moon. But nooo~ mother nature, no FATE, decided that I wasn't good enough for that I guess because I was stuck with a temper and an angry drunk dad who didn't give one shit about his only son. I was always unlucky but my thoughts were that the universe didn't like me a little more than usual.

What had I done to deserve this? Was it some messed up way for the world to tell me that this was the only way I could be? Would I be able to change? Oh God, I wanted nothing more than to be at least somewhat calm and rational. I didn't want to always chew someone out when I got mad; although I kind of did enjoy the feeling of a great fight. Mmmm~ great times, great times.

I lay down on the grass and whimpered a little at the thoughts swimming throughout my brain. I wanted to change some but I was confused. I looked at the facts and what my life was like and I compared it to all the times I had tried to be good, to stay calm. It never worked out in the end. My life, reality, it was too fucked up and outweighed any good I had tried to do. It was hopeless. I was hopeless.

I was brought out of my musings at the feel of a couple hands running through my fur. Some were hesitant while others felt in control and fearless. I picked up my head and looked at all my pack members curiously and a little annoyed. What the fuck were they trying to do? I wasn't a dog they could just PET anytime they felt the need to. I growled at my thoughts and to them.

Then again that felt kind of nice. I started to relax some. It even got to the point where someone found just the right spot behind my ear that got my hind leg kicken' like a mutts on their way to the park. I rolled over to end up laying on my right side in the grass as my pack laughed and kept up with the rubbing. This wasn't weird AT ALL. No sir-y.

I became so relaxed that without knowing it I began to fucking purr. Purr man, like a kitten. God they were so going to hold this over my head in the future. Probably blackmail me. Dumbfucks. My eyes started to descend down my eyes, effectively causing me to fall asleep without my consent. Damn, this must be what it is like to feel calm. Wonder if I would have to resort to doing this in order to relax and get a good night's rest.

(Pack's POV)

Wow. That is all that came to mind in everyone's head. That single word was all they could come up with to cover what just happened.

Not too long ago Paul had phased and started to pace angrily back and forth. He was angry again but come on this was Paul they were talking about. They knew he would probably phase when they decided to have that conversation. It was only a matter of when and how.

As they saw his conflicting emotions dance across his face they began to feel like it was their fault this happened. Well it was. They only wanted to help… and maybe torment him a little tiny bit. The results of that didn't seem to be very nice though. Guess they should have thought of that before they said anything awful.

'**Maybe we should go over there and pet him. Might help calm him down.'** suggested Quill to the rest of the pack. Sam and the others seemed to mull this over for a second before they replied.

'**Actually Quill, that doesn't seem to bad an idea. I mean we never tried it before. Maybe it really would help calm him down.' **stated Sam as the rest agreed.

'**Kind of like a dog huh?' **joked Jacob. Everyone, including Sam, laughed then proceeded to walk cautiously over to the big gray wolf that was now lying on his belly.

'**He could still be angry so keep on your guard and be cautious as you approach. I don't know what he will do cuz it's Paul but be ready for anything.'** Sam said in a very commanding yet caring tone. The pack shook their heads that they understood and continued to advance on Paul.

Paul, as it seemed, didn't even know they were there until they started to touch and pet him. Paul was startled in the beginning, went into confused and annoyed, then proceeded to calm, relaxed and kind of happy. It was amazing and it was also probably the very first time the pack has ever seen Paul THIS happy and calm. It was nice.

As they continued to 'pet' him, they noticed that Paul started to purr.

'**Haha that's cute.'** said Embry as Quill agreed.

'**I didn't know we could even do that. Awesome!' **smiled Jared and Jacob.

'**Well now we at least know how to make him calm down when he isn't tearing up the place. Or maiming animals and going after people.'** stated Sam as he rubbed the back of Paul's oversized gray ear.

They soon heard the sound of light snoring and looked to see that Paul had fallen asleep. What a major turn of events. From angry to asleep in just a few minutes; that was a first for everyone.

'**Wow. He actually fell asleep. Never thought that would happen.' **Jared said somewhat quietly so as not to wake Paul.

'**Yeah I know right. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Remind me why he can't be like this all the time?'** joked Quill with a little sparkle in his eyes.

'**Man he fell asleep fast. Must have been really tired. Wonder if he has been sleeping well. It doesn't really seem like it though.'** Embry replied as he stroked Paul's side.

'**Yeah he wakes up a lot during the night. I don't think he sleeps well at all; even if he manages to get to sleep, it's not for very long. Patrol is getting' to him as well. He is too stressed and needs to be calmed down more often.' **replied Sam to the pack as he petted Paul's ear one final time.

Right on queue Paul started to squirm some in his sleep. Kind of like he was trying to get away from something. Something bad, probably. This had the pack a little worried. Sam went back to stroking Paul's ear and in turn Paul stopped thrashing some but continued to whine from his nightmare. Paul growled a few times before he went back to snoring.

Sam couldn't stay here all night so he assigned Embry and Jared to the job of watching over sleeping Paul while the rest went out on patrol for the night. Everyone got right on with their tasks, carrying them out with precision and the utmost importance.

As Sam, Quill, and Jacob were out scouting the boarder, they smelt something. It smelt of pine wood, berries, the ocean breeze, and …was that wolf?

**Thank you for reading (^_^)! I hope you enjoyed it. I did my best to make it longer and more interesting. Please try to review. If you do I will make sure to write back to you. I always make sure to do so because it is nice talking to you all and I feel it is polite. Anyways I will do my best with the next update. I don't know when it will come out but really soon I hope. The next chapter will probably be in Terrie's POV, mostly, bust also have Paul and her meet. Not imprint juu~st yet(^_-). Taa Taa for now my lovelies. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo (^.^)!**


End file.
